Someone Like You
by Brame Romani
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson d'Adele. HPDM.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la magnifique chanson d'Adele _Someone Like You _!

**Couple** : HPDM

**Petite Note** : Bon _this is it_, mon premier O.S basé sur une chanson que j'adore avec mes personnages préféres ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Bonne lecture, Brame !

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like You<strong>

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl<br>And you're married now_

C'est par le biais d'Hermione que j'ai su que tu t'étais marié à la belette femelle et que vous habitiez au Square Grimmaurd maintenant. Elle m'a raconté tout en détails, histoire que je vive cet événement même si je l'ai déjà vécu, parce que j'étais là ...

_I heard that your dreams came true  
>I guess she gave you things<br>I didn't give to you  
><em>

Tu as enfin pu goûter au bonheur. Elle a l'air de te rendre heureux, c'est l'essentiel … Après tout, tu vis enfin toutes ces choses que tu n'as pas pu vivre avec moi, un ancien Mangemort.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<br>_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<br>_

Je savais la date, le jour et même l'heure de la cérémonie. Et je savais que je n'avais pas d'invitation. Et devine quoi, je suis quand même venu. J'ai changé d'apparance exprès pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. Tout dans mon physique était différent sauf la couleur de mes yeux. Je voulais que tu me regardes et que tu transperces mon âme de tes yeux verts. Mais tu étais tellement occupé à jouer le parfait mari que tu ne m'as pas reconnu ou même vu.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too, <em>

J'espère qu'un jour, moi aussi je trouverai quelqu'un qui voudra être à mes côtés pour toujours.

Quelqu'un comme toi ...

_Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<br>But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, <em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,<br>_

Tu avais raison, notre histoire était bien trop compliquée, nous souffrions de trop : mon égoïsme, ton incompréhension, ma jalousie, ta gloire …

_You know how the time flies,  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives,<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days, <em>

Après la Guerre, je nous voyais déjà ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et maintenant, nos chemins se sont séparés depuis fort longtemps.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<p>

Le seul qui m'ai reconnu à ton mariage était Blaise. Pas de déguisement avec lui, il a tout de suite compris mais n'a rien dit. Il a même essayé de m'aider dans ma quête de te revoir encore une fois. Il voyait bien que pour moi notre histoire ne pouvait s'arrêter là.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>_

Au vin d'honneur, j'ai fini par me décourager. Blaise toujours à mes côtés.

Moi aussi, je veux partager tout cela avec quelqu'un. Avec toi? Mais il est trop tard et cela me fait mal …

_Nothing compares,  
>No worries or cares,<br>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<br>_

Notre mariage aurait été différent, crois-moi. On aurait fait la cérémonie à l'extérieur, en pleine campagne plutôt que là dans une église froide et grise. Mais trêve de comparaison, toute cette représentation du parfait mariage me laisse un goût amer mais c'est surtout du fait que tous ces sourires ne me seront plus jamais adressés, ni même cette douce tendresse dont tu me couvais.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.<br>_

J'ai finalement quitté ces festivités. Seul, dehors, ma solitude et moi, nous nous sommes perdus dans l'alcool pour oublier et j'ai trinqué à ta santé. Je t'ai souhaité tout le bonheur du monde parce que Harry Potter, tu resteras le grand Amour de ma vie à toujours et à jamais ...

* * *

><p>Ecrit le 3008/11.


End file.
